customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Zero
Rex Zero is a member of the Keyes Team. He can resist extremely cold temperatures. History Sub Zero Rescue The members of the Keyes Team were sent on a mission to rescue some missing people on the cold planet Akull. After landing, the team searched in the snow for survivors for but they had no luck. Team leader Jacob Hertz found three Snow Bikes in the snow and the team members used them to search the survivors. Soon, the heroes found some FEDs that began to attack the heroes. The heroes tried to destroy the FEDs but they too fast. Finally, Fox Fixer used his Lightning Shooters to electrocute the FEDs. After defeaingt the robots, the heroes found the survivors in the snow and carried the bodies to a Dropship. When the heroes got back to the dropship, Zero found a body in the snow. After seeing its strange form, he carried it to the dropship and revived the lifeless body with his Hero Core. The revived being called himself Matoro, Toa of Ice. Later, Zero left the planet with his team and they went back to Hero Factory. Battle in Flames The Keyes Team were sent to stop a criminal that been stealing in Makuhero City. The team found the criminal in a foundry. When the thief saw the heroes, he began to shoot at them. He damaged the foundry and started a fire. Rex Zero tried to stop the fire with his Multifunctional Ice Weapon, but failed. Before the heroes are roasted, Tahu entered through a window and used the fire to stop the villain. The heroes arrested the criminal and later named Tahu an honorary member of Hero Factory. A Hero Reborn The Keyes Team received an upgrade with the capability to breathe underwater and was sent on a rescue mission to Matoro's last position: the planet Aquatrus. When Tahu heard Matoro's name, he was really surprised because Matoro was supposed to be dead. Later, in Aquatrus, the team saw Matoro, Jaller, and Takanuva surrounded by Calamus, Sonex, and Darkein. The creatures shot their weapons at the Toa, but at that moment Tahu appeared and created a shield around the Toa, saving them. The creatures pointed their weapons at the Toa, ready to fire again. Suddenly, Hertz, Zero, and Fixer appeared, pointing their weapons at the creatures. Finally, the creatures escaped. Abilities and Traits Rex Zero is a no-nonsense sort of person and is very loyal. He dislikes theatricality, but is courageous and level-headed in battle. He has white armor with a blue Hero Core and details. he can resist extremely cold temperatures. Weapons and Tools Rex was equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon. Later, when he was upgraded with underwater equipment, he used an Ice Shield Blaster. His new weapon can be used to shoot ice spears to freeze objects and can also be used in melee combat. Appearances *''Legends: A Hero Reborn'' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Creator Category:A Hero Reborn Category:Characters Category:Tahu TKP Category:2011 Category:Organizations Category:LEGO Digital Designer